


Everyone Wants to be a Cat

by Anon4Us



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but that would be a bit, might do an identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ali by all appearances has it all. But the one thing he craves for is the freedom to act like a normal kid, eat junk food and hang out with friends. Though, it isn't fitting for a prince to act like some ill manner child. He was heir to the thrown after all.</p><p>But when finally pushed too far, he accepts an offer to live his life as one of his favorite heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to go over your schedule for the day. It is quite busy and with the weather there needs to be some changes-“

The young boy nodded his head and started to eat his breakfast. It didn’t matter what he was doing for majority of the day, all that matter was his plans for the evening stay the same.

Ali had them set for weeks.

“You have your classes for most of the day, with your lunch room set aside-“

Seem a bit silly to have the school set aside a whole room so he could eat his lunch by himself. Well, not by himself as his bodyguards would be there in silence.

If he were to be attack by another villain, then nothing other than Chat Noir or Ladybug would save the day.

“-Your polo lessons had to be cancelled due to the chance of rain so we manage to book in a suit fitting for the part-“

Good, he hated polo. Why Grandfather thought he needed to learn the sport is beyond him? Because the older man enjoyed the game doesn’t mean he did. Not to mention the whole birthday party tomorrow. It would be nothing but people three times his age while Ali would be bored out of his mind.

“-came for you this morning.”

“Hmm?” he ask as his chaperone placed a small box in front of him.

It was wrapped up nicely in bright pink paper with an equality pink bow with sparkles. His eyes widen as he knew at once who had sent this. His hands were quick to do away with the paper to get to the gift inside the box. There was a small note inside the box on top of neon green tissue paper.

_Juleka had a fun time making this and hope you will enjoy it._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Rose_

His heart skipped a beat as he re-read the note. So simple but it was so full of passion and heart. It was neatly written in Rose’s flora handwriting and covered with hearts. He was careful to refolded the note and slipped it into his pocket. Now to see what the box had contained. With wide eyes, an excitement giggle escaped as he pulled it out.

“What is that?” his chaperone asked.

“Chat Noir’s ring,” he said as he slipped the ring on his finger. It looked just like it, the onyx metal gleamed in the light and he could see the small details, “ One of Ms. Rose’s friend is quite skill with jewelry and metal work. They made a replica for my birthday, isn’t that so kind of them.”

“I do not understand your obsession with the hero but it was kind of them…”

How anyone couldn’t admire the premier heroes of Paris?  Both  were so impressive with their skills and how they leaped into to save the citizens. He had to admit as of late, he been additive with the Ladyblog with the videos and pictures. If there was only thing he would complain about, there wasn’t enough Chat Noir.

Maybe because it was the feline hero that came to his rescue. He cared more about his safety than his schedule and appearances. He seems so sure of himself, how he took action as they tried to avoid Princess Fragrance’s attacks. There was something about Chat Noir’s nature  that spoke to him and Ali found himself a fan of him.

“Now come, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

Ali nodded his head, breakfast half finished before he pushed the plate away, “What time is are we going to meet Ms. Rose and her friends for the movies tonight?”

He had looked forward to this for weeks. A normal birthday celebration before his big over the top celebration the next day. Ms. Rose had been most excited in her plans as she knew he didn’t want anything crazy. They were to go to the movies with a few of her close friends. Then they would go to a bakery one of her friends’ parents owned for cake and ice cream.

It would be the birthday party, an attempt of a normal life he had craved for years.

“Weren’t you listening? I told you we had to cancel tonight.”

What…

It was as if his heart, that was held together by hope and dreams cracked.

“It is much too silly, for a prince, to be out in the city at night. To go out to a movie with children we don’t know anything about is for a prince,” informed his chaperone.

“B-B-But, you said I-“

“I’m sorry but when your Grandfather heard you were to go out with the very girl that kidnapped you-“

“She was possessed by an evil spirit! She cannot to be blame for her actions as much as the next person!”

“We need to take certain measures to protect you and your image. You aren’t just a child, you’re the crown prince.”

“I understand that, but it was only for one night,” said Ali, held back the emotions as he had to try and reason with her. He needed to be calm, “My bodyguards would be there, I would have been fine.”

“Prince Ali, there is nothing to discuss,” she said with a shake of her head, “Now it’s time for school and-“

“No!”

He couldn’t take it anymore. This was the last straw of the many broken promises that broke his back.

“Prince Ali! This isn’t how-“

“A prince should act! I have heard it all my life!” he screamed, “Enough is enough!”

He took his leave of the table and fled for his bedroom.

**** **_SLAM!_ **

The heavy footsteps and the shouts from behind the door was enough of a warning of the oncoming crowd.

_Click_

His hands moved off the lock as now the only person inside the room was now him as he tried to catch his breath.

The knocks and demands to open the door were clear. He needed to come out. He shouldn’t act like such a child and that he knew better. He was the crown prince of Kower, heir to the throne and should act like such.

They were things said to him over and over and Ali finally had enough.

Couldn’t he have one minute alone!?

A minute would all he have as he could hear the faint voices ask for the key to get the door open.

How did he, end up in this mess?

It had to start the day he had his trip to Paris Children’s Hospital. If there is one thing he enjoy the privilege, it was all the charity work he could do. With all the wrongs in the world, it was a comfort that his title and wealth could do some good. People happily took the money, the use of his name to raised the funds they needed. He might, how could he say, whore himself out but at least it was for the right reasons.

And for a trip he had thought would be nothing special, it turned out to be quite an adventure.

After all was said and done, he didn’t want leave. There was something about the city that was magical and he wanted to stay.

How Grandfather agreed to the idea, he didn’t know and was ever thankful.

But then he ended up going to a different school than the one he wanted to go to, to Ms. Rose’s school. After all if the Mayor’s daughter could go there, why couldn’t he?

No, too dangerous they all had said, too many Akuma villain attacks.

Fine, he could understand that and he could still hang out with Rose after all.

Three weeks into his stay and all he could was contact Rose by email or text. There could be the rare phone call but that only happened twice. His schedule was so full, he was surprise there was time for him to sleep or breath.

It wasn’t fair; all he wanted was this one thing, this one little night to be normal.

He fell on to his bed and tried to not his emotions get the better of him. But it was too much. He was so anger, so outrage that his life was not his own. He wanted some freedom, to have some choice in what to do with his life. All the adults in his life used him as some kind of show animal. They only parade him out when it’s good for them.

Why couldn’t he have a break?

_“Chat Blanc…”_

He couldn’t help but look up at the sound of the soothing voice.

_“I am Hawk Moth. I can help you break out of your old life and start over to do as what you wish to do. All I ask for I return is for you to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.”_

The words were quick to escape his mouth.

“Yes, it would be my purreasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cannot wait for the movies tonight!”

It had been on everyone’s minds for weeks. When Rose started to organized the party, everyone was on board with her plans. Who would had guess they were going to hold a party for a prince!? Ever since Prince Ali and Rose had met, it was still a shock how fast they had become friends. There wasn’t a day that the blonde hadn’t come to class with a next text or a email from the prince.

When the news broke he would be living in Paris, everyone had thought he would attended their college. That wasn't the case but he actually was to go to some private school. While it was a disappointment, Rose had been the one hit by the news the most. She had moped for the better part of a week until she threw herself into her plans for his birthday. Rose had thrown herself right into the plans, made sure that everything was to go off without a hitch. hat met she booked the movie theater for a private showing and made sure the prince's schedule was clear for it.

It would be best to keep things small so only their class were going. She didn’t want to overwhelm the Prince Ali with a bunch of strangers.

Everyone was more than happy to help do their part. Marinette happily offered a cake from her parents’ bakery. She even proposed that everyone to come over to her place to have it. She could still feel Rose’s hug as the petite girl could deliver a bone crushing one. Everyone took up the duty to make sure that neither Chloe nor Sabrina found out about the party.

The girls would find some way to spoil it.

Now it was the day of and Marinette couldn’t help but gush over it.

“I finally finish my outfit for tonight. So glad I got the hem issues taken care of,” she said, “Cannot wait.”

Alya giggled as Marinette stared off in a daydream, “Girl, you just want to show off in front of Adrien.”

The fashionista didn’t bother to deny it as she blush and nodded her head. It had been part of her dreams for the past weeks to get the chance to sit next to Adrien at the movies. He would love her dress, they could share popcorn and who knew where that could lead! School sweethearts! Marriage!

As they walked up to the college, their eyes fell on two forms sitting on the front steps of the school. The talks about the movies tonight died on their lips at the sight. There was Rose, her face in her hands as Juleka was right by her side, offering comfort for her crying friend. This could not be a good thing as what would Rose have to be sad about, today of all days.

So why this?

“Rose? Juleka? Is something wrong?” asked Marinette as the two girls joined the others.

“Prince Ali’s guardian cancelled the party this morning,” said Juleka with a huff.

“It’s not fair!” sobbed Rose, “I-I-I went to his suite to give him his birthday gift from Juleka and I…she just said right there. That the prince was too busy to go to some immature child’s party!”

“That’s rude! You spend weeks planning this party,” said Alya, angry for the stake of her friend, “You had to bend over backwards for their approval! Than last minute they cancelled like that! Not fair!”

Marinette walked over to sit next to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s going to be ok. I’m sorry that things turned out like this…”

“I don’t care about the party,” said Rose, “I’m more worried about Ali. He was looking forward to the party too. He texted me last night how he couldn’t wait to hang out and meet everyone.”

That was just her, more concern about someone else than herself. It was all her time and money wasted for this party, but she was more worried about a prince who never had a party of his own.

“Well…tell you what, why don’t you pick up the cake from the bakery after school and deliver to him?” asked Marinette, “It might not be the party who guys wanted, but I’m sure he would love to see you again. It would show him how much you care about him”

Rose sniffed as Juleka handed her a tissue, “You think so?”

“I’ll go with you,” said Juleka, “It isn’t like they don’t know you. Beside the cake would go to waste otherwise.”

With  a dab of her eyes, Rose flashed her large smile, “You’re right! I should do that after school today.”

There was no more need for tears. She needed to put on a smile for Ali after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

People by the thousands visit the Palace of Versailles every year. They come in to take in the grander, the wealthy that the former kings of France had used to build this place. It was a sight to see how far those in power would go to make themselves seem greater than they were.

It seem so fitting that one of those foolish would have his head chopped off.

A king was to serve his people, to help them, not use them and toss them to the side as trash.

He would see fit to remove the remains of their sins

The tourists stared as the strange young man took to walking his way through the Palace’s hallway. Staff took in the sight of someone that seem to be pretending to be one of the city’s heroes. He was dress up head to toe in white leather. The outfit was in the same style from the shoulder pads, thick boots and even the belt that trailed behind as a tail. He even had a cute pair of cat ears on top of his head. His eyes were more of a dark emerald color behind the white mask than the bright forest of Chat Noir. They fit with this new Chat’s darker skin tone and wild short dark hair.

Cameras flashed as tourists took his pictures which earned a smile from the strange youth. He didn't give the people around him much of a respond as he continue to walk down the hallway.

Finally, one of the guards had enough as he walked up to the feline youth, to do his job.

“Young man, I think you better come with me to call your parents,” he said as he took a hold of the teenager’s shoulder.

The teen in question just smiled as he took the hand off his shoulder, “And I think you better sound the alarm.”

“Huh?”

“Cause Chat Blanc is about to bring down the house.”

The bo staff came out with the threat and people started to scream. Not from fear of being hit by the bo, but from the falling glass and crystals. The boy calling himself Chat Blanc started to hit the chandeliers hat hung from the ceiling. He would move on to the statues and the many mirrors that lined the hall. Anything that show the wealth of the palace, it had a target in his eye

“Lets see if all this bad luck might attract a certain black kitty to cross my path," laughed Chat Blanc.

He needed to get those Miraculouses. Without them, he would go back to his old life and that couldn’t happen. He would do everything to make sure it never would. But who knows how much time he would have before Ladybug and Chat Noir would show themselves. He needed to make the best of it.

And on that list, he needed to find himself a princess of his own


End file.
